Hero: Song
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: A song-fic. Two of my OC's are dropped into Middle Earth. Or are they? Do they belong there or are they sent to wreak havoc?


**_Authoress Note: So, this was kicking around in my head for some time now. Every time I listen to the song, it shows up, so I wrote it. I hop you like it, I don't know if there will be another story (technically a sequal to this) after it or not. I also apologize that it's not in my usual format. FF(dot)net has changed how you upload stories, and it's quite frustrating now._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings (this belongs to the genius Tolkien) or the song Hero (which is owned by lovely Skillet)_**

BREAK

The woods were fairly quiet, until two people appeared. One was male and the other female. Both had long hair, though the male's was a dark blond to the female's nearly white hair. He bore dark blue eyes while she bore sky blue eyes. He wore a loose tunic of rust red with a more fitted white under shirt; darker red, loose pants; and sturdy leather boots. Around his back was quiver of arrows, a bow and two long knives. His hair was pulled into a single, tight braid, ending at his mid-back. She wore a white chemise; a yellow, gathered skirt; a dark green over-dress (put on a like a jacket and laced in the front from hips to low neckline); sturdy leather boots and arm guards. She wore a bow and quiver, yet instead of the two long knives, she bore two, slender and strong swords on either side of her waist. Her hair was pulled tightly into two braids, tied together at the end (which was just underneath her bottom).

"_Did we make it back?_" she asked.

He was silent.

"Brother?" she tried in another language.

Still nothing.

"_Calanon?_" she tried yet again.

He blinked and looked at his sister.

"_My apologies, Elarinya._" he said, "_I do believe we are back, though _when_, I am not so sure._"

"_Then let us call for aid._" she said, "_I will call the music and sing harmony to you._"

Calanon nodded. Elarinya pushed her brother gently, with a teasing smile.

"_Well? What song?_" she asked.

"_Hero._" he said.

"_By _Skillet_? From the first world?_" she asked.

Calanon nodded.

"_Alright. I'll call the music._" she said.

Moving her fingers in an intricate pattern, music began to play around them.

BREAK

Eight companions stopped. The two with the better hearing had caught something on the breeze.

"What is it?" asked the blond haired one.

"A song, though I've never heard such a strange melody." said his companion.

All heard the words then.

BREAK

_**I'm just a step away**_

_**I'm just a breath away**_

_**Losin' my faith today**_

_**(Fallin' off the edge today)**_

BREAK

"It sound like someone is in trouble." said another.

"Should we go?" asked a gruff voice.

BREAK

_**I am just a man**_

_**Not superhuman**_

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**Someone save me from the hate**_

BREAK

"We should go!" exclaimed two of the youngest.

"They must be hurt." agreed a third.

They all looked at each other.

"This is your call, _melon nín_ (my friend) ." said the blond, looking at his companion.

"We go." he said.

BREAK

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**(Falling from my faith today)**_

_**Just a step from the edge**_

_**Just another day in the world we live**_

BREAK

Another group, in the trees, heard the song as well.

"_Captain Haldir?_" asked one.

The blond nodded and they began running as well, towards the song.

BREAK

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero (save me now)**_

BREAK

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

BREAK

"Hurry!" called the blond.

The group of eight picked up the pace.

BREAK

_**I've gotta fight today**_

_**To live another day**_

_**Speakin' my mind today**_

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

BREAK

The group in the trees dropped to the ground and paused before continuing on.

BREAK

_**I've gotta make a stand**_

_**But I am just a man**_

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**My voice will be heard today**_

BREAK

The group of eight paused, to catch their breath.

"Where?" asked one.

They began in another direction.

BREAK

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**It's just another kill**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

BREAK

The group from the trees stopped, trying to discern where the sound was coming from.

BREAK

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero (save me now)**_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

BREAK

A woman before a mirror heard the song and saw the two singing. She smiled lovingly.

_**I**_ _**need a hero to save my life**_

_**I need a hero just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

BREAK

The group from the trees chose a new direction and continued.

BREAK

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**We're in the fight of our lives**_

_**(And we're not ready to die)**_

BREAK

The group of eight stopped again.

"If we don't hurry…" trailed on.

They hurried on.

BREAK

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**_

_**Livin' in me**_

BREAK

A man came up to the woman.

"_Sérëdhiel's children are back._" she said, smiling.

BREAK

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_

_**And if it kills me tonight**_

_**(I will be ready to die)**_

BREAK

Eyes widened and both groups pushed harder.

BREAK

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

BREAK

The man looked at the woman.

"_I am as glad as you are._" he said, smiling.

BREAK

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero (save me now)**_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me (just in time)**_

BREAK

The group of eight finally burst into the clearing and stood still, gapping in surprise at the two beings, singing, with closed eyes.

BREAK

_**I need a hero**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

BREAK

The group from the trees cautiously surrounded all in the clearing.

BREAK

_**I need a hero**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I need a hero**_

BREAK

At a signal, he nocked their bows with arrows and moved into sight, pointing the arrows at all in the clearing.

BREAK

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

As the music and lyrics faded, Calanon and Elarinya opened their eyes and Elarinya let go of her power. They looked around them, but Calanon smiled when he saw Haldir.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir ó Lórien (Well met, Haldir of Lórien)._" he said, bowing with his hand over his heart.

Elarinya copied her brother.

"_Calanon? Calanon Haldenion?_" asked Haldir.

"_Yes, old friend. You might not remember my sister, for she was only a baby when I took her at her Adar's request and left._" said Calanon, "_This is my sister, Elarinya Limduriell._"

BREAK

**_Please do review. Flames are a welcome source of heat and a great way to roast marshmallows btw. :D Looking for any feedback, but positive is most welcome._**


End file.
